umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Tiborem
As of 555 II: The Chromatic Ocean: What is this, the third time? Go look at one of the other descriptors. I've got nothing new to say. Except to remind y'all that, unlike most seas and oceans, the Chromatic Ocean is surprisingly scare in both merfolk and sahuagin. The River Adamant: The main waterway of Jharok and Aralt, the River Adamant is most often frequented by flat-bottomed grain barges. Starry Lagoon: Technically, it isn't a lagoon, but the minimum of water movement leads to excellent reflections of the night sky. It has inspired many lines among the poets of the Sunset Conservatory. Saint Dain's Crest: An artificial island, raised from the earth by Saint Dain himself, at the founding of the city. I feel the district names are fairly self-explanatory. Sunset Conservatory: An art institute, funded by unknown sources. Reputable artists include the sculptor Taliesin and the painter Marchioness Erin. Gorvath's: A perfectly respectable eating establishment for upper class gentlemen, staffed by beautiful woman, who most certainly are not of negotiable virtue. Ilona's Cosmetics: A small bathhouse and cosmetics parlor, run by the Lovas woman Ilona. The Ivory Club: An elegant dining and gambling establishment run by a short, genial busybody named Hiriam D'Ivor. The building itself is made of marble decorated with ivory, and a vault lies below. Hiriam also makes loans to young nobles, especially for the purpose of funding expeditions and adventures. Andromact Manor: Gabraal's home. His wife died several years ago, and his son has left the area to seek his fortune. The Andromacts are one of the oldest Connish families of the city, and their loyalty to the Grand Duke has never wavered, though they have never been as politically powerful as they are at the moment. Tol's Haberdashery: The shop of a slightly odd haberdasher named Tol. The breadth of his selection has led some to suppose that he doesn't sleep at all. Harbormaster: Administrative building. Ships docking at Tiborem are only subject to only a cursory inspection. ("Are they carrying hostile warriors or dangerous beasts? No? Get along, then.") The absence of a Ducal Navy is probably responsible for this lax attitude. Repository of Knowledge: A gathering hall for sages, and a vast library besides. Rumors place it as a meeting hall for agents of secret societies and the Diamond Tower in particular. Tiborem Var: The keep proper, and home to the Grand Duke, Duchess and the Ducal Guard, under the Marquis of Greyrock (currently, Andris). Superstitious peasants whisper of a secret chamber where the first Grand Duke communed with his dead wife, Yavanna. Temple to Laeros: The central temple of the Grand Duchy, and home to the Archprelate (Gaspar VIII). There are rumored to be vast treasure vaults underneath, final resting place of all the tithes paid by commoner and noble alike. There is a small shrine to Turmlar within. Temples to Lo-Tenger, Phoraduk and Waerdun: Smaller temples to the gods of earth and sea, death and wealth. There is a shrine to Brigii within the Lo-Tengaran temple. The Red Bill: A well known and respectable inn, so named for the red-painted bill (polearm) acting as the inn's sign. The Paltry Garter: A cheap whorehouse. What were you expecting, with a name like that? At least the girls are reasonably clean. Agatha's: The home and shop of the resident witch. She deals primarily in medicinal herbs, as well as the odd potion. The house, nay, the block, reeks of felines. She hasn't had to turn anyone into a mouse for years now. Osric's: A large festhall (tavern/brothel/flophouse) known for hosting boisterous contests, from wrestling to drinking to boxing to less reputable activities. Wyrm's Head Tavern: Owned by a good-natured brewer named Marley. Famous for its spicy ale and scotch. Some alchemists have been interested in weaponizing it.